12 Days of Christmas
by midnightread
Summary: The 12 days of Christmas, SG1 style. Even in the Christmas season they can't stay out of trouble.
1. On the first day of Christmas

**I'm hopefully going to be posting a chapter a day for the next 12 days, the 12 days of Christmas, unless life gets in the way. The story isn't going to be a typical Christmas one, it's going to be a little darker than the season really calls for. **

**Anyway, here's the first chapter, I hope you like it.**

... my true love gave to me a big happy family

It was Christmas day and SG1 had decided to spend it all together, including Cassie and Janet. Jack and Daniel had no family to spend it with and Sam still wasn't on the best terms with her brother, although it had gotten better since Jacob's visit a few years ago.

For both Teal'c and Cassie Christmas was a fairly new thing, having only been on earth for about six years, which meant that everything always went a little overboard. This year was no different, they'd all arrived at Jack's; he had the biggest house, in the morning and had put their presents under the tree.

Currently they were all sitting around the table, making their way through the piles of food that everyone had brought with them.

They had pulled their crackers and, at the insistence of Cassie, had put on their paper crowns, and then they'd taken photos, hundreds of photos. As they all ate Jack said, "Doc, Carter, I'm impressed. This food is good."

Janet and Sam shared a smile before Sam looked at Jack and said, "There's no need to sound so surprised sir. Besides we didn't cook all of it, some of it you and the guys brought."

They finished eating, talking about anything, catching up with Cassie and how she was, since Jack, Daniel and Teal'c hadn't seen all that much of her recently.

Once they had eaten, and put all the left overs into containers, cleared the table and stacked the dishwasher, they all headed into the sitting room, an excited Cassie in the lead. The last few years they had all agreed not to do presents until after they'd all eaten, which meant, on Christmas, they always had an earlier than normal lunch.

Everybody took a seat, their normal from team nights at Jack's, Sam and Jack on the sofa, Daniel on the arm chair and Teal'c cross legged on the floor at Daniel's side. Once she had handed out all the presents under the tree Cassie would slot herself in on the other side of Sam on the sofa while Janet took her seat on the second arm chair.

Once Cassie had piled everyone's presents in front of them, her pile was larger than everyone else's, she asked, "Who went first last year?"

Each year they changed who opened the first present. "I believe it was you CassandraFraiser," Teal'c answered.

Cassie nodded, "Ok then, this year it's Sam turn."

It was also a tradition they had made up that the person from last year would pick who opened the first present this year. Sam smiled at the girl and picked up the first present on her pile. She looked at the label and then smiled at Daniel before ripping the wrapping paper off. The first time they had all opened presents together Sam had shocked them all by ripping off the paper, they had all assumed that she would open it gently, making as few a tears as possible.

Once the paper was off and Sam had screwed it into a ball and put it back on the floor she smiled over at Daniel once again, "Thanks Daniel."

He returned the smile, "That's ok; I thought it might be helpful."

Sam nodded, a protective case for her laptop would indeed be useful; especially given the amount of times her laptop fell, or nearly fell, off the tables in her lab.

They spent the next hour all opening their presents and throwing wrapping paper at each other. Once all the presents were open and everyone had said their thank yous Cassie said, "I can't believe that you're all going on a mission tomorrow, I mean it's Christmas; can't you have the day off?"

Jack gestured for the girl to come towards him and when she was within arm's reach he pulled her onto her lap. Since she had arrived on the planet she had been like a daughter to all of them, but especially Jack who had become the father figure in her life. Once she had stopped laughing and trying to escape Jack's grip Jack answered her question. "We've got to go because someone does and we all agreed to offer our services since they were going to send SG4, all of whom have little children at home and we felt that since we didn't have family and they did it was fairer to them for us to swap."

Cassie nodded her understanding and gave Jack a hug before jumping to her feet and going over to where Daniel was sitting, hugging him too. She then made her way around the room, hugging everyone.

Jack and Sam shared a smile before Sam's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and smiled lightly before answering it. "Happy Christmas Mark," she said, standing and making her way out of the room.

Everyone watched her and then started talking amongst themselves. Ten minutes later, when Sam hadn't reappeared, Jack stood and went to go and find her, excusing himself from the room quickly.

He found her on the stairs looking happy. She looked up as she heard him approach and gave him a smile. He smiled back and said, "You've been gone a while Carter."

"I hadn't realised, sorry sir," she said, standing and sliding her phone into her pocket.

He waved her away, "Don't worry about it, I was just wondering where you were."

She smiled at him, "I was just enjoying the feeling that came from not ending a conversation with my brother in a fight."

Jack smiled again and offered her his hand, "Well come along Carter, everyone needs to get going soon."

"That a hint that you want your house back sir?" Sam asked as she came down the steps towards him.

He shook his head, "I'd never want rid of you." When Sam froze and he saw the blush begin to creep up her cheeks he hurriedly continued to say, "I was only saying it because like Cassie said, we've got a mission tomorrow and if memory serves it's a fairly early briefing."

She smiled at him and started to walk again. They reached the door to the sitting room but before they could go any further Cassie said, "Don't move you two."

They froze, wondering what was up. Daniel saw their confusion and said simply, a smirk appearing on his face, "Look up."

They both looked up at the same time and saw the little sprig of mistletoe someone, and going by the look on her face, probably Cassie had hung there. They looked back at each other and made to take a stop when Cassie said, in a voice that any General would have been proud of, "It's tradition, you have too."

Jack scowled at her and then Daniel, who had burst out laughing, while Sam narrowed her eyes at her best friend and Teal'c both of whom were finding this very funny. After a few moments they caught each other's eyes and had one of their wordless conversations. Cassie, Janet, Daniel and Teal'c all watched as they slowly leant forward and kissed each other softly on the lips.

When they pulled back Jack looked over at Cassie and asked in a voice heavy in sarcasm, "Happy?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

After that everyone picked up their presents and left, taking whatever leftovers they fancied with them, although Janet and Cassie took the most because SG1 didn't want them to go to waste, seeing as how a lot of it would only spoil in their fridges when they went on their mission tomorrow.

Jack stood at the door and said goodbye to everyone as they walked past. Sam stayed to help him clean up and once that was done she too left, giving him a smile and a hug before she walked down his drive and got into her car.

Once the door was shut Jack fell onto the sofa, exhausted, and turned the TV and found an episode of the Simpsons to watch.

A few hours later they were all tucked up in bed, getting nice and rested for their mission the next day.


	2. On the second day of Christmas

**Half hour to spare, cutting it a little too close to the end of the day mark for my liking but at least I managed it.**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter, I hope you like it.**

****... my true love gave to me two friends a fighting

Boxing Day arrived and by 0830 SG1 were all gathered in the briefing room, awaited General Hammond. When the General walked in both Sam and Jack saluted and then everyone sat down and Hammond got straight down the business.

"I'm sorry that you're going to be away for Boxing Day but you should be back by New Years," he began, before passing out the folders. After they had all read them quickly they all looked back at Hammond as the General began to speak. "It should be a mission that last two days maximum and while I personally think that it can wait until after the Christmas season my superiors don't, which is why the mission is scheduled for now instead of next week."

He stopped as everyone quickly read their files. Once he had finished Jack asked, "So what is it we have to do sir?"

"It's a quick and easy scientific mission to look at the ruins that the MALP found around the gate. We sent up a UAV and there are no signs of any local inhabitants."

Jack nodded as Daniel looked more closely at the pictures. "It looks like simple Ancient," he stated.

"Yeah simple," Jack muttered.

Sam ducked her head to hide her smile while Daniel ignored him and carried on speaking. "It shouldn't take too long to take the photos I need. I can use the rest of the time to start translating in situ."

Hammond nodded and continued, "The scans also indicated something that was giving off a high EM reading which also needs to be looked at."

As everyone looked happy with what he had said he stood, causing Sam and Jack to jump to their feet as well, and said, "You ship out in an hour, get what you need and then report to the gate room."

He turned and walked into his office, leaving SG1 in the briefing room. Jack picked up his folder off the table and as Daniel and Teal'c stood, the two of them and Sam picked up their folders too and they all headed out of the room, Jack leading the way. "A quick breakfast and then get ready to go?"

"Sounds like a plan Jack," Daniel said with a nod.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Everyone looked at Sam and she just shrugged and said, "Why not."

Jack smiled and they all headed towards the mess hall. After they quickly ate and drank some coffee, two mugs for Daniel and none for Teal'c, they all headed their separate ways to get what they needed to go through the gate.

Jack and Teal'c arrived in the gate room first and were soon joined by Sam. All were wearing their BDU's and carrying their packs, although Sam's did look a lot more packed than either of the two guys. Jack smiled at her and then looked at the door before sighing and looking at his watch. He looked back at Sam and asked, "Don't suppose you're saw Daniel on your way over did you?"

She shook her head, "Sorry sir no."

Jack sighed, "I'll give him three minutes then I'm going to go look for him."

Both Sam and Teal'c nodded in agreement; Daniel nearly always cut it close but never normally this close.

Two minutes later Daniel came into the room, carrying a few notebooks in his arms. Jack raised an eyebrow and said, "Got enough Danny-boy?"

Daniel looked down at the books in his arms and nodded, "I think I do Jack." He had long ago gotten used to the ways of Jack O'Neill and now just took it all in his stride. "If there is indeed a piece of technology on that planet I think maybe figuring out what it does before we turn it on might be a good idea just in case, you know, it blows up in our faces."

Sam turned her back on them and looked up at the viewing window, seeing that Hammond was stood there watching them, hiding the smile that was beginning to spread across her face.

Jack frowned at her and then at Daniel. "We'll finish this later," he said as the gate began to dial.

"I look forward to it," Daniel said sarcastically.

Sam bit her lip as she moved towards Daniel and took some of the books from him. He gave her a smile and then all four turned their attention to the gate as it activated.

"SG1, move out," Jack said. They all began to walk up the ramp but before they went through the event horizon Hammond's voice came over the loud speaker, "Good luck SG1 and Happy Christmas."

Jack turned and gave his signature salute before all four of them stepped through the gate together.

On the other side they split up, Teal'c and Sam following the readings on the machine in her hand to the source of the EM readings while Jack stuck with Daniel as he started on his translations.

Three hours later Sam and Teal'c, having found the source of the EM readings, were checking the area, just in case, while they waited for Daniel to translate what he thought were the instructions for the machine.

After the first hour Jack was bored, after the second ready to stick forks in his knees but when the three hour mark rolled by he began searching through his pack, looking for the bouncy ball he knew was in there somewhere. He gave a cry of triumph as he found it, causing Daniel to look up for a split second before turning his attention back to the wall in front of him.

Jack threw the ball up in the air and caught it for twenty minutes before he got bored again and started bouncing it off the wall beside the archaeologist.

Daniel managed to ignore him for a few minutes but with each bounce he could fell himself getting more and more irritated with Jack. When he finally lost patience completely he turned and grabbed the ball before it could hit the wall again and turned back to his work, sliding the ball into his pack as he went.

Jack frowned at him and said, "Oh come on Space Monkey, I've got nothing to do, give me back my ball."

Daniel shook his head as he scribbled something in his notebook. "I'm trying to concentrate on this Jack, for all we know the piece of technology Sam found could be the key to defeating the Goa'uld and if we want to know how it works, without blowing us all to hell, then leave me alone to finish my work."

Jack huffed but stood and moved away. As much as Daniel's scientific curiosity sometimes annoyed him or bored him he knew the younger man was right, that if this weapon could indeed rid the galaxy of its Goa'uld problem then having it blow up on them wouldn't be a good start.

He moved through the ruins, always keeping Daniel in sight just in case, until he came to a broken off pillar that had broken into a chair shaped stump. He pulled himself up and got comfortable, he knew that this could take a while and while he was glad that this planet seemed devoid of threat he was almost wishing for a little action, just to spice it up a little.


	3. On the third day of Christmas

**Ok, I just want to say that the pillar that Jack sat on in the last chapter was just that, the remains of a pillar that had broken into a shape resembling a seat, nothing more.**

... my true love gave to me three people running

The next day dawned and Jack crawled out of the tent he had been sharing with Sam and nodded at Daniel who was say by the ruins, using the new light of the day to carry on with his work from the day before.

Jack headed towards the fire where he could see Daniel had left the coffee pot, and he hoped that there was actually coffee in it still after Daniel's watch this morning.

Even though they were in a deserted area, and probably a deserted planet, they had all agreed the night before that there was going to be someone on watch all night. As the nights here were longer than on Earth all four had taken a turn. Sam had been first and then Jack, to give Teal'c a chance to kel'no'reem before he took his watch. Daniel had asked to go last so he was up when the sun rose.

Jack was glad to see that the pot did indeed have coffee in and after he poured himself a mug he carried it over to where Daniel was sat working and topped up his mug.

"Morning Jack," he said, picking up his cup and taking a mouthful.

"Morning," Jack replied, walking back to the fire and refilling the pot so that there was some for Sam when she came out of the tent in a minute, Jack had left so that she could get dressed and ready for the day.

Teal'c came out of the tent he shared with Daniel and stretched massively, cracking his shoulders as he did so.

"Morning," Jack said to the Jaffa, "How was your kel'no'reem?"

"It was normal O'Neill," Teal'c answered taking a seat on the floor.

The zip of tent Jack had shared with Sam the night before and Jack picked the coffee pot back up and poured a cup ready for Sam. When the blonde officer sat down beside him he handed it to her and got a beautiful smile in return.

"Tents free sir," she said after taking a mouthful from the mug.

He gave her a no duh look and said sarcastically, "I can see that Carter."

She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes before finishing his drink and heading towards the tent so he could get changed as well.

Ten minutes later Sam had sorted them all out breakfast. The MRE's idea of what was suitable for breakfast may not have been their first choices but it was warm and filling which was always a comfort on a strange planet half way across the galaxy from home.

When everyone had eaten and Daniel had returned to his translating, promising Sam that he would be done in under an hour, Jack, Sam and Teal'c all started breaking camp, they were only here for the one night so they felt they should just get it over with.

After they were done and everything had been packed into the correct bags, Jack suggested that the three of them take a look around.

Even though both Teal'c and Sam had looked around the day before they both agreed and soon the three of them were trekking through the trees to the north of the stargate and the ruins.

They radioed Daniel every half hour, just to check up on him. Even if they were on an uninhabited world it didn't mean they should take any chances, with their luck anything could happen.

After four hours of a weaving walk through the trees and then across a plain they came to a cliff. They reached the top and as soon as they saw what was down there they all dropped to the floor and lay on their fronts, taking in the sight in front of them.

"So much for an easy mission to a people free world," Jack muttered.

In front of them they could see a dozen troopships and a half dozen Al'kesh complete with what looked like hundreds and hundreds of Jaffa who were beginning to form up.

Jack indicated for them all to crawl back away from the edge. Once they were a good hundred metres back he said, "Right, that's it, I'm calling it, we're going home now."

Both agreed and all three stood, feeling that they were far enough away from the cliff so to go unseen. As they made their way back towards the ruins and the gate Jack said into his radio, "Pack it up Daniel, we've got to go."

"But Jack, I'm nearly done," came the reply.

"Don't care Daniel, as soon as we get back to your position we're leaving, with or without your stuff," Jack snapped back.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Daniel asked, worry clear in his tone.

"We've got company, and a lot of it." As he finished speaking a death glider flew overhead before banking and flying over again.

"We've been spotted O'Neill," Teal'c said.

The glider flew over for the third time just as Jack said, "Run."

All three took off back towards the camp. When they hit the trees again they paused for a moment and took the chance to look back. They could see a group of Jaffa hot on their heels. They took off again, keeping each other in sight but not running in a group hoping to make it harder for any shoots the Jaffa might take to hit them.

They met Daniel half way between the cliff and the ruins. As they all skidded to a halt he puffed out, "They've cut us off from the gate, we can't get out that way there's too many of them."

Jack cursed before saying, "Did you leave all our packs at camp?"

Daniel shook his head, "Only yours and Teal'c's. When I saw them gathering around the gate I grabbed mine and the first one I reached, which I guessing is Sam's, and headed towards you." He finished speaking and handed Sam her pack.

Sam nodded her thanks and clipped it to her vest.

Jack was silent for a moment, obviously thinking over their options, before he said, "We need to find somewhere safe and out of site to hide." An Al'kesh flew overhead and Jack continued in a sharp voice to say, "Now."

They all started running again, heading towards the rocky hills to the east of the gate.

They kept up a fast pace, keeping to the trees as much as possible to give them some cover from any ships that happened to fly over their position.

It took them a couple of hours but when they made it to the hills they were glad to see that there were lots of hidden and defensible holes and caves for them to hide in. they clambered up the largest hill quickly, Jack looking back once to see if he could see any of the following Jaffa. When he saw that there were none he could see, which hopefully meant none that could see them, he made everyone speed up just a little so that they could make it to the safety of a cave before their lead disappeared.

They made it to a hollow in the rock that had a tiny entrance, concealed by a large boulder. It was a tight fit for them all but it was warm and dry and hopefully a safe place to hide.

As they got as comfortable as they could on the rocky floor Jack said, "Hammond was expecting us back at the end of the day so hopefully when we don't check in he'll open the gate from his side and we'll have a chance to send through a mayday call."

Sam nodded and began to go through both of the packs they had with them, seeing what they had to work with.

Since having a fire was out, for obvious reasons, she split her MRE into two and then did the same with Daniels. It was cold and not really enough but they had eaten well that morning and it was better than nothing.

Once they had all eaten they agreed on the watch schedule, and then lay down for what they knew was going to be a fairly sleepless and uncomfortable night. Sam unzipped her bag completely and laid it out on the floor providing some protecting and warmth from the cold stone and soon she and Jack were asleep back to back. Daniel got into his too and tossed and turned for a bit before lying still.

Teal'c sat in the entrance to the cave, keeping an ear out since his line of sight was blocked by the boulder.


	4. On the forth day of Christmas

... my true love gave to me four team mates hiding

The night was very uncomfortable, as they all knew it was going to be. Daniel had taken the last watch and had been able to hear the Jaffa moving around for all of it. He hadn't been as worried as he probably should have been because Teal'c, Jack and Sam had all said the same thing when their watches had finished, and because it sounded like none of them had wanted to brave the hills in the dark.

Teal'c had been the first to come and sit with Daniel when the sun had risen. The light inside was dim but when the two of them looked over at Jack and Sam they were not surprised to see that the two of them had moved in their sleep and were now cuddled together, Jack's arm around Sam's waist holding her close while her forehead rested against his chest.

Daniel shook his head and shared a glance with Teal'c who raised an eyebrow and nodded once. They were both happy that even if they couldn't sleep well the other members of their team seemed to be able to.

Both Jack and Sam woke at the same time, hearing the same noise. Jack quickly removed his arms and then both of them sat up and looked at Teal'c and Daniel. "What was that?" Jack questioned, moving from the sleeping bag towards the entrance, Sam following not far behind.

"They have found our trail O'Neill," Teal'c said, "It is only a matter of time before they locate us."

Jack cursed and asked, "Did anyone hear from Hammond while they were on watch?"

When everyone shook their heads Jack cursed again, he had known it was coming but it still annoyed him.

Another horn sounded and Teal'c moved slowly that he could see around the boulder. The three humans watched him in silence after a few moments Teal'c came back and said, "There are Jaffa all around the base of the hill and there is no way through them."

"Any ideas?" Jack questioned, knowing that it was unlikely they were going to get out of this.

Everyone was silent, thinking about possible ways out of this mess. Sam was the first to speak, "Is there anyone up the hill?"

Teal'c shook his head, "It is clear above us MajorCarter."

Sam nodded and said, "How about we go up and over, find somewhere close enough to the stargate that our radios will work but somewhere that is defensible."

Jack nodded, "Sounds like a plan." He looked at Teal'c, "Will it work?"

"I do not know O'Neill but it is the only idea we have," Teal'c said.

Jack took his answer with a nod and looked at Daniel, "What about you Daniel? Do you think it'll work?"

Daniel nodded.

"Right then," Jack said, "We travel light; we're going to have to move fast and quietly."

Daniel nodded and he and Sam moved back to where the sleeping bags were both laid out and began packing them and the food into the two packs. Daniel left most of his books in a pile at the back of the cave but kept the notebook he had been using to record his translations. If they did get out of this he wanted to be able to finish what he had started.

When they were done they clipped the packs onto their vests once more and headed back to Teal'c and Jack. "If we keep low," Jack said, "The rocks and boulders will hopefully shield us from the Jaffa, the only thing we have to worry about is if an Al'kesh or death glider flies over head."

He looked at his team who were all nodding in understanding and said, "I'm first then Daniel and Carter, Teal'c you take the rear and watch our six."

"Indeed O'Neill," Teal'c said as he reached of and picked up his staff which he had left by the entrance way the night before.

Sam, Jack and Daniel all checked their guns before Jack nodded and said, "Right, let's get this over with."

When everyone had agreed Jack moved out of the cave and, staying in a crouch with the boulder to his back, made his way towards the summit. Daniel waited for a handful of seconds before he too followed. Sam waited as well and when Daniel had moved a few paces she followed along behind. Teal'c was the last the exit the cave but before he headed after the others he checked the position of the Jaffa once more. Happy that they hadn't moved much since his last check, which meant they were waiting for something before they started up the hill to search for them, he quickly turned and caught up with Sam and the others.

The going was slow as Jack was careful to keep as big as boulders as possible to their backs but they eventually made it to the top. They found a pile of boulders and moved around them so they were at their backs and looked down the other side of the hill.

"If we go down at an angle we'll make better time," Jack said, "Then we use the other hill as cover and head back in the direction of the gate, I can see a pass from here that will mean we can get back onto the right side of these hills without having to climb again."

Everyone agreed and they made their way down the other side, angling so that they were heading towards the pass Jack had seen. The order in which they walked changed, Jack and Teal'c were still at the back and front but Daniel and Sam swapped so that Sam was now behind Jack.

It took them a few hours to reach the pass but when they did they were glad to see that there was no sign of any Jaffa and neither Sam nor Teal'c could sense the presence of any. They headed trough the pass slowly, having to climb over or around some of the bigger boulders and rocks that littered the floor.

They were maybe half way through by Sam's guess when they ran into trouble, the sky had gradually been getting darker as they had walked, which made sense when you considered how short the days were here, but it was making the path very difficult. The trouble started with the sound of a death glider flying overhead and then the unmistakable sound of Jaffa running. They'd been spotted and now they were trapped. They all searched for a hollow or cave or some other defendable location like they had before but they found none and then they all saw the Jaffa stun grenades come flying through the air as the Jaffa who had been dropped on the side of the hill dropped them into the pass.

The last thing any of them knew was the bright light and the ear piercing shriek that meant they were all screwed.


	5. On the fifth day of Christmas

**Just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's nice to know that people are liking it since I wasn't sure about writing this in the first place. I'm not so good at writing to fit, I normally just write what comes.**

**Anyway here's chapter five and it will get less dark eventually but first I'm afraid its probably going to get darker.**

... my true love gave to me five spinning stargates.

They all wore up at different times all through the night, but never at the same time and never for more than a couple of minutes. They all knew they were being carried towards the Stargate slowly by the Jaffa but before any of them got the chance to even think about escaping they would get knocked out again.

Eventually they all came around and stayed conscious. They were all tied back to back in a circle, surrounded by maybe two dozen Jaffa. "Everyone alright?" Jack questioned.

"Yes sir," came Sam's reply from his left.

To his right Daniel said, "Just dandy."

"Indeed O'Neill," Teal'c said from behind.

Jack nodded, "Good." He shook his head and groaned slightly, "Damn my head hurts."

Beside him Sam nodded and he could feel the brush of Daniel's head as he agreed.

"So any idea who these Jaffa serve?" Jack asked quietly, aware of the gazes that had suddenly all turned to them now that the Jaffa knew they were awake. "Because I recognise that mark and I really hope I'm wrong."

"They serve Ba'al O'Neill," Teal'c said.

Jack sighed, "Damn, that's what I thought."

He felt Sam squeeze his hand once in comfort, he hadn't talked about his experience when Kanan had left him in the hands of Ba'al but they all knew that it hadn't been good. He squeezed it back and then let it drop.

"Yes," came a voice from behind Jack, "My master will be most proud of me."

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, Jack craning his neck so he could see. "Who's that Teal'c?" he questioned.

"I am Hamzah," the Jaffa answered, "The first prime of Ba'al."

"Ah well it's nice to meet you," Jack said sarcastically, "Just let me get up and shake your hand."

Hamzah hit Jack on the head with his staff weapon and shouted, "Silence Tau'ri scum."

Jack shook his head to clear the ringing and winced before muttering, "Well I think they know us then."

Sam shook her head, wondering why he always felt to need to antagonise their captures. Then again she thought, it was always funny, until he got smacked for being an insolent wretch and then Sam always felt bad for him, but she knew he only did it to keep their spirits up.

"My master will be most pleased that we have captured SG1, especially you Colonel O'Neill for he had unfinished business with you."

"Ah great," Jack muttered before flinching away slightly when Hamzah raised his staff again, expecting to be cracked on the head once more.

"We will take you to our master SG1 and you will meet your end at the hands of our master," Hamzah said, pulling them to their feet.

He untied to rope attaching Teal'c and Daniel together and started to pull them towards the stargate, the other Jaffa forming up around them, making even the thought of escape impossible.

As they got closer to the stargate Hamzah paused and piled their stuff beside the DHD before saying in a voice full of scorn, "Here your commander will find your gear and they will know that you are lost."

He then dialled the gate and after it had engaged he pulled on the rope, hard, causing Daniel to stumble which pulled Jack and then Sam off balance much to the amusement of the Jaffa. Once Jack had steadied Sam as well as he could since they were still moving and they headed towards the gate.

Half the Jaffa went through first then Hamzah pulled the four of them through before the rest of the Jaffa followed along behind.

On the other side of the gate Jack suddenly asked, "Why not go in the ship Hamzah? Why travel through the gate?"

His question got his legs knocked out from under him which also pulled on Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. Sam helped him back up and he muttered into her ear, "Obviously a sore spot with them, having to walk rather than get the chance to fly."

Sam shook her head and whispered back, "Please sir, don't annoy them, sooner or later they'll just kill you to get it over with."

Jack looked her in the eye and nodded once before turning back to face Hamzah who was watching them warily.

Instead of heading away from the gate like the four of them expected the gate was dialled again and they went back through it, this time to an overgrown, jungle like planet.

Before anyone could ask what was happening they went through again and again. They went through five gates in total before they stopped and headed away from the gate.

They travelled for hours, getting poked or tripped every so often but none of them made a noise, they unfortunately all knew from experience that all it would do was make it worse.

Hamzah took great pleasure in jerking the rope every so often to get them all of balance.

After walking for hours, feeling thirsty and foot tired the four of them were glad when Hamzah called to stop for the night. They were tied back in a ring around a tree and a fire was lit at each of the compass points and six Jaffa sat around each. Jack and the others all heard as Hamzah ordered there to be two Jaffa from each fire on watch all night.

After everyone had eaten, the three humans and Teal'c had been feed scrapes and given some water, Hamzah didn't want his prize dying before they reached what could only have been Ba'al's new home base, the Jaffa let the fires die down slightly and fell into their watches.

Once Jack was semi confident that they were all either kel'no'reeming or sat looking into the fire he said in a low voice, hoping that the crackle of said fires would cover up his words, "Why did we go through five stargates?"

"To confuse to trail sir, so that a rescue party won't be able to decode the buffers in the DHD's and find were we are," Sam answered quickly.

"That's what I thought," Jack answered. "Get some sleep, I have a feeling the next few days we won't be getting much."

Sam shifted slightly, using what little slack there was in the rope tying her to Teal'c, so that she could rest her head on Jack's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind sir," she said before she leant down, "But your shoulder is more comfortable than the tree."

"Go ahead Carter," Jack said back, "Just as long as you don't mind me drooling in your hair."

In the dim light from the fires he saw the small smile that his words brought to her face before her head rested on his shoulder. After a couple of seconds Jack dropped his head to the side so that it was resting on Sam's blonde hair. He was about to ask if Sam was ok with it when he felt her move up his shoulder, making her position there firmer and then he knew that she was fine with it.

He looked briefly at Daniel and saw the small smile that was also on his face.

"Try and sleep Daniel," he muttered before shutting his own eyes and trying to do just that.

He felt Daniel shift and then a weight on his arm and knew that, like Sam, Daniel was now using him as a pillow.


	6. On the sixth day of Christmas

... my true love gave to me six chains that rattle

They were woken as the sun came up by four Jaffa, kicking each of them in the shins. Sam's head came up sharply and knocked against Jack's slightly, neither minded though as it didn't hurt nearly as much as the kick to the shins had. Hamzah then cut the rope between Daniel and Teal'c again and pulled them all to their feet.

Then began another long walk. They passed through the woods that had surrounded the gate, it was obviously a fairly extensive forest, and then walked towards the buildings that were on the other side of the plain they found themselves on.

It took them a few very painful and dust filled hours. Now that they were out of the woods the Jaffa had pushed and tripped them even more than before.

By the time they reached the buildings all of them except Teal'c were covered from head to foot in dust. Teal'c had gotten off because, while he had gotten a lot of abuse from Ba'al's Jaffa it was a lot harder to push him over than it was the three humans, despite his size he was surprisingly light on his feet.

They were dragged through the stronghold and into a cell. Unlike the one that Jack had inhabited the last time he had been in the hands of Ba'al this one did not have a button to change the gravity in the chamber, which he was very glad of.

Once in the room the ropes that were binding them together were swapped to chains attaching them to each other and then the wall. Teal'c was attached to Sam's arm and the wall, Jack to Sam and Daniel and then Daniel's other arm was also attached to the opposite wall. There was a sixth and final chain attaching Sam and Jack's ankles together.

Hamzah gave them all an evil looking sneer before saying, "My master will be most rewarding when he arrives back to find the nuisance that is SG1 in his cells."

"Tell your master that we look forward to seeing him again Hazmat," Jack called out, unable to help himself, as Hamzah shut the door.

They looked around the cell they had been placed in. There was nothing there that they could use, it looked like anything that could possibly have been used to get out had been removed. "Looks like our reputation precedes us," Jack mused.

Sam shook her head while Teal'c tried pulling on the chain that was attaching him to the wall. They all joined in the best they could, there wasn't really enough slack in the chains for them to move into a line to pull but they did the best they could.

The chain wouldn't budge and all that pulling on it did was make an ear splitting racket. After a good couple of minutes of trying Jack called for them all to stop.

They all sagged slightly and Jack said in a morose voice, "Well this is a lovely way to spend the Christmas season."

They were all glad to fine that, while they didn't have enough slack to let them get proper leverage for pulling, the chains did have enough slack to allow Daniel and Teal'c and therefore Sam and Jack to sit on the floor, especially if they were all against the wall.

They sat against the wall for a few hours, trying to keep each other's hopes up with jokes and stories about their child hood.

Sam had some of the best. As she finished one Jack gave a weak laugh, "I can't believe you blew up a TV Carter."

She gave him a weak smile in return, "Well my mom always said that I got my love of tinkering with things from dad that Christmas, he got me some model plane sets to build, all dad says about that Christmas is that I blew up the TV at the worst possible time and that we didn't get a new one until the new year because nowhere was selling them."

After that they all fell into silence once more, the stories had helped but they all knew that it was unlikely a rescue was coming which meant that they were stuck here until they figured a way out for themselves.

"So where do you suppose Ba'al is? Hamzah said he would be most rewarding when he got back," Daniel said, breaking the silence once more.

"Maybe the System Lords were having a Christmas get together," Jack joked, "And he's drunk a little too much egg nog to be able to fly home safely."

That got a smile from both Sam and Daniel but Teal'c said, "The Goa'uld do not celebrate Christmas O'Neill, it is a purely Tau'ri holiday."

Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes and say, "Teal'c it was a joke."

Teal'c just stared at him and raised an eyebrow. Jack shook his head and looked away, towards the door.

Since they hadn't seen or heard anyone since they had been put in their cell they decided to take the chance to get some sleep. They were all hungry but above all they were tired. Teal'c crossed his legs and got settled while Daniel tried to get as comfortable as he could lying on the floor. Eventually he stilled, the arm that was attached to the wall twisted slightly but he was comfortable to neither Jack or Sam said anything, and fell into a fitful sleep.

When Daniel's breathing had evened out and Teal'c looked like he was as out of it as he ever got Jack and Sam started deciding on how they were going to sleep.

They both found that they couldn't lie down like Daniel had; there just wasn't enough room with in the range of the chains. Instead they settled for the same sleeping arrangement they had used the night before.

Sam rested her head against his shoulder, her head closer to his this time around. He rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer to him.

"This alright Carter?" Jack questioned. He knew that basically hugging was not something a CO should be doing with their second in command but right now he needed to know that she was alive, but he would stop if she wanted him to.

"This is good sir," Sam mumbled back, already on the edges of sleep.

Jack nestled into her hair before whispering, "I'm sorry Carter."

"For what sir?" she questioned.

"For your birthday being ruined," Jack said, "Sorry you spent it being dragged through a bunch of Stargates."

She moved her head back up, causing his to move too, and looked him in the eye before saying, "Don't worry sir, one it could have been worse and two, even if we were all tied together I got to spend it with the three most important people in my life, who are currently alive which makes it all the better."

Jack kissed her lightly on the forehead before whispering softly, "Happy belated birthday Sam."

"Thank you sir," Sam whispered back before setting her head back on his shoulder.

The two quickly fell into a fitful sleep, the same as Daniel had.

**I forgot yesterday that the 29th is Carter's birthday so I decided to sort that out today.**

**Just a quick note to the visitor Kalinsysta as you can see I kind of nicked your hazmat idea and they were always going to have something more secure than ropes but when they were walking they were surrounded by 24 Jaffa so I didn't really think they needed anything more until they had stopped.**


	7. On the seventh day of Christmas

... seven questions asked

They all woke at the same time by the sound of the door opening. They may not have had a peaceful night sleep but they had mostly managed to sleep for all of it. Daniel sat up slowly while Jack removed his arm from around Sam's waist and they both moved so their necks were both straight.

Only when they were all semi comfortable did they look towards the door, knowing that their attitude would probably piss off whoever had entered the room but also knowing that it was one of the few chances they would have to rebel. When they did look up they saw the one and only Ba'al entering. He sneered at all of them and when none of them made to stand he gestured and Hamzah walked past and yanked the chain between Sam and Jack's arms, pulling them to their feet roughly, wrenching both their left and right arms Daniel and Teal'c's arms that were attached to them.

Daniel and Teal'c got up under their own steam, while Sam and Jack rolled their shoulders to alleviate as much of the discomfort as possible.

Ba'al smirked at all of them and said, "Ah, how lovely to see you all again." He looked straight at Jack and said, "You still owe me your life."

Jack just stared at him, not saying a word. Sam and Daniel followed his lead while Teal'c stayed as still as ever.

Ba'al's smirk grew as he said, "The puny Tau'ri warriors, thinking they can stand up to a god."

"False god," Jack couldn't help but say.

Ba'al took a step forward and raised his hand and used the hand device on Jack. Jack continued to stare it him defiantly but fell to his knees. Ba'al stopped before Jack fell unconscious and said, "I am a god, only a god to bring you to your knees with such ease."

Jack got back to his feet slowly and shakily and was about to say more when Sam gripped his hand quickly and out of the corner of his eye he saw her shake her head. He understood that she didn't want him to say anything more, he knew from previous experience that she hated it when any of them were hurt, especially him but he refused to see that as anything more than her protecting her CO.

Ba'al stepped back and said, "I have seven simple questions that I want answers to, you answer them and I leave you alone but you don't answer them," he touched the pain stick he was holding to the chain between Sam and Jack's legs, "And you will be punished."

He left them gasping where the stood as he pulled the pain stick away again.

Hamzah, who until now had been standing quietly behind Ba'al, asked, "Is there anything I can get you my Lord before I return to my duties?"

Ba'al shook his head but didn't look at his first prime as he said, "No, now leave us."

Hamzah nodded and turned away, taking the two Jaffa in the door way with him. Jack and Sam both saw them take positions outside the door before they looked at Ba'al again.

He swung the pain stick back and forth in his hand, before speaking again, "First question." He looked at Jack, "What code is put into this device," he held up one of the GDO's, "To deactivate the shield on the Tau'ri's Chapa'ai?"

"Hey Carter would you look at that, they didn't all get left on the planet after all."

"Looks like sir," Sam answered not taking her eyes off Ba'al.

Ba'al scowled and brought the pain stick up and stuck it in Jack's chest. Jack cried out in pain and fell to his knees once more. When he was only just this side of conscious Ba'al moved the stick back and looked at Daniel before moving to stand in front of him, "Tell me Doctor Jackson, you were the one who ascended were you not?"

Daniel just stared at him, not answering, so Ba'al continued anyway, "How do you do it?"

That shocked Daniel, as well as the other three, immensely. "Why would you want to know that?" Daniel questioned.

"To become more powerful than all the system lords combined and rule the universe, my way, just like Anubis tried to do," Ba'al answered with a sneer.

Daniel shook his head and looked at the floor while muttering, "Knock yourself out Ba'al, you saw how well that worked for Anubis in the end."

Ba'al used his hand device on the archaeologist until Daniel fell to the floor, unconscious. Sam winched as he hit the floor but she couldn't do anything more than stare back at Ba'al.

"There is fire in you," Ba'al said, "You would make an excellent host for a Goa'uld." He stopped speaking, as if thinking of something; then said, "If you agree to be my queen then I will give your friends a chance to leave, whether they make it or not is completely up to them."

Jack turned his head just in time to see Sam seriously considering the offer but he shook his head, "Not a chance Carter, don't you dare. You know as well as I do he's lying and he'll just kill us as soon as you've been implanted."

"Pity," Ba'al said, sticking Jack with the pain stick once more, "You would have made a beautiful queen."

"Go to hell," Sam spat at him.

He laughed, "Ah so full of spirit, let's see if I can break that." He moved the stick from Jack's body to Sam's and she screamed in agony. Ba'al removed the stick and said, "Let's try another question shall we Major Carter."

Sam was breathing heavily but she stared back at him. He smirked and said, "Where is the Tok'ra base? You were the host to Jolinar of Malkshur so you would know."

Jack snorted while Sam shook her head. "That'd be the day," Jack muttered, "They never tell us anything."

Ba'al scowled but didn't use the pain stick, or hand device, on any of them. Instead he asked another question, this one directed at Teal'c, "Ah the shol'va. How could you betray your God Apophis for such an inferior race?"

Teal'c stared him full in the face and said in a level voice, "Because you are false gods and the Tau'ri live in freedom. I want my people to become free just like they are."

Ba'al scoffed, "You will never succeed; we are gods and will not be defeated."

Teal'c didn't say anything in response because Jack took care of it for him, "Look at our record, you not being defeated is a load of bull and you know it. How many of the system lords have we managed to kill in the last six years? What's a few more?"

He got the pain stick again and as he stood screaming Ba'al said, "Your blasphemy will be punished."

He looked back at Teal'c and said, gesturing with the pain stick, "Where is the base for the so called free Jaffa."

"I will die before I divulge that information," Teal'c said.

Ba'al sighed, "I should have known, stupid Jaffa loyalty." He stuck the pain stick into his symbiote pouch, causing Teal'c to convulse even as he screamed.

Ba'al was smiling when he finally stopped, leaving Teal'c on his knees. He moved back to stand in front of Jack and said, "You never answered me before, why did you return here?"

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, I had no choice, he high jacked my body and then left me," Jack snarled at him.

Ba'al nodded; he had obviously been expecting that answer. He moved towards the door saying, "I will be back again tomorrow to ask you again, if you don't answer tomorrow you will be punished and then I will return the day after and use other methods to get the information I need."

He turned back just before the door and, taking a step back into the room and raised his hand towards Jack, only stopping when he too was unconscious, just like Daniel next to him.

He smirked at Sam and said, "Until tomorrow Major."

**Not a hundred per cent sure about some of the questions but out of the 20 or so I made up these were the ones that I felt a Goa'uld was most likely to ask.**


	8. On the eighth day of Christmas

... my true love gave to me eight versus sung

It had taken Daniel and Jack a couple of hours to regain consciousness. Sam and Teal'c had tried to get them as comfortable as possible, which hadn't been easy with the way they were chained.

They had eventually gotten them leaning against the wall, Sam having done most of the work since Teal'c could only just reach Jack because of the angle he had fallen at. Sam had dragged them so that they were leaning against the wall once more, resting against each other so they would stay up right. Sam didn't want them lying down just in case and it had been easier to keep them sitting up as well.

Once she had finished with them she had turned her attentions to Teal'c. "Are you ok?" she questioned softly.

He nodded, "I will be fine MajorCarter; my symbiote is undamaged."

Sam nodded and looked at her watch, glad that for once their captures hadn't taken it. It was nearly midnight, nearly the New Year, and they had missing seven days which meant there were people looking for them. A weak voice from beside her said, "So Carter, what's the time?"

Sam looked down and gave Jack a weak smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train," Jack said, moving slightly. In the process he jostled Daniel who was beginning to come round too.

"Ugh," he said, shaking his head, "That was not nice at all."

Jack nodded, "I'd have to agree with you on that Daniel."

Sam gave them both a small smile, even in the bleakest seeming circumstances the two of them could always cheer her up without fail.

"So," Jack said, having looked at his own watch, "Nearly the New Year, this wasn't really how I planned to spend it." Sam sighed lightly as he continued to say, "Well I hope this isn't showing us what the next year will be like."

"If we live to see the outside of this cell again," Daniel said sarcastically.

Jack looked at him, "We're SG1 Daniel, if anyone can get out of this we can."

Daniel looked away from them all. His words had been what everyone was thinking but no one wanted to say.

Jack looked at his watch again as it bleeped and said, "Happy New Year everyone. Welcome to 2004 people."

Daniel didn't look around but he said, "Well it's a crappy one so far."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, "This is indeed a bad way to start the New Year."

Jack looked at Sam. "Happy New Year sir."

"And a happy New Year to you too Carter," Jack replied.

Daniel just grumbled some more and then Jack snapped, "Ok so this isn't the best way to start a New Year but what the hell is up with you Daniel?"

"I had plans with Janet," Daniel mumbled, "And now she probably thinks we're dead so I'm a little grouchy is all. Oh yeah and I've been knocked unconscious so my head is killing me."

Jack was silent for a moment before he looked at Sam, who looked at shocked as he felt, and then back at Daniel. "So you and the doc then?"

Daniel shrugged, "It was meant to be our first date, she asked me to go with her to a party one of her old doctor friends were throwing, said she didn't want to be the only one with no one to kiss at the stroke of midnight."

Jack smiled at him and said, in a voice that showed how serious he was, "We're getting out of here Daniel, if for no other reason than for you to kiss the Napoleonic Power Monger."

Daniel smiled at him before he leant across Jack and kissed Sam on the cheek, "Happy New Year Sam."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek back, "And you Daniel."

She and Jack looked at each other and had a conversation within a few glances and seconds. They moved in to kiss like she and Daniel had but at the last moment they both moved their heads and ended up brushing lips instead. "Happy New Year Sam," Jack muttered before pulling back completely.

Sam smiled at him then they all looked over at Teal'c and said as one, "And you Teal'c, a happy New Year to you too."

The Jaffa inclined his head to them and said, "And to all of you."

They all sank back against the wall, sitting in silence until Sam started singing softly.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And days of auld lang syne?_

_For auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld lang syne.  
We'll tak a cup o'kindness yet,  
For days of auld lang syne._

_We twa hae run about the braes,  
and pou'd the gowans fine,  
But we've wonder'd mony a weary fit  
Sin' auld lang syne._

_We twa hae paidl'd in the burn  
Frae morning sun till dine,  
But seas between us braid hae roar'd  
Sin' auld lang syne._

She got to the chorus and the others joined in softly along with her.

_For auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld lang syne.  
We'll tak a cup o'kindness yet,  
For days of auld lang syne._

_And surely ye'll be your pint' stoup,  
And surely I'll be mine!  
And we'll tak a cup o'kindness yet  
For auld lang syne!_

_And there's a hand, my trusty fiere,  
And gie's a hand o'thine,  
And we'll talk a right guid-willie-waught  
For auld lang syne_

_For auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld lang syne.  
We'll tak a cup o'kindness yet,  
For days of auld lang auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld lang syne.  
We'll tak a cup o'kindness yet,  
For days of auld lang syne._

After they finished singing and sat in silence for a few seconds, letting the echoes of their voices die down from the cell. Once they had gone Daniel looked at Sam and said, "How come you know the full original song?"

"My mom used to sing it every New Year and she taught it to me when I was old enough to join in and stay awake until midnight to sing it with her." She sounded both happy and sad at the same time; sad because of how her mother had been taken to early from her but happy because it was a happy memory.

"Well it was beautiful," Jack said.

Sam smiled and then Jack said, "I think we should try and get some sleep before the lovely Ba'al comes back like he promised."

Everyone agreed and they took the same positions as the night before.

They managed a few hours before Ba'al came in and started his questioning again.

Thankfully none of them ended up unconscious this time but by the time Ba'al left most of them wished they had.

They fell asleep, all silently dreading what the next day would bring as Ba'al had promised that he would make them talk.

**For the last couple of years Auld Lang Syne has always ended up in my head when it got close to the New Year and when I couldn't think of what to do for one of the chapters I rearranged them and came up with this one. I hope you liked it.**

**For anyone who doesn't know the tune to Auld Lang Syne it's on youtube and the one I used was called Auld Lang Syne (with lyrics)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL**


	9. On the ninth day of Christmas

... my true love gave to me nine torture methods

The next time they woke is was to the sounds of Sam's screams. Hamzah had come in quietly and had touched the pain stick to her leg.

As soon as everyone was awake and glaring at him he removed the pain stick and said, "We have been ordered by our master to take you to the chamber where you will feel the wrath of our god for your disobedience."

They were all pulled to their feet and the chains taken off. Sam leant against Jack for a moment to get her balance and bearings; turns out getting woken by pain stick was not the nicest experience ever, before she stood straight and defiant.

Instead of being tied together again like they had all expected the Jaffa formed up around them, Hamzah in the lead, and they were marched through the corridors. They all looked for ways of possible escape, they couldn't help it, but they all knew that it was pointless; they weren't going to get out anytime soon, if at all, but none of them wanted to voice it out loud.

They were led down the corridors of Ba'al's home base to a room. When they entered Jack felt a shiver go up his spine, it was the same as the room that Ba'al had tortured him in the year before only bigger. Instead of just the one rack there were two and both were big enough to hold two people each.

Sam and Jack were pushed onto one and Daniel and Teal'c the other. The gravity changed and they were all stuck, Sam moved her head as much as she could to the side and looked at Jack. Seeing the look on his face she knew that they were in trouble. He caught her eye and she could see the fear there for a moment before it vanished and his professional mask descended, shuttering his eyes and leaving his face blank and emotionless.

Sam looked away from him Ba'al entered the room and headed towards the table at the centre of the room. He picked up one of the knives that lay there and asked quietly, "Are you sure you don't want to answer my questions?"

When no one answered he smirked, "I thought not."

He held the knife out towards Daniel, the point getting attracted by the gravity of the rack. Once the point was a right angle to the ground he let go and it sliced through Daniel's shoulder. Daniel felt the blade and was determined not to make a noise but he couldn't help the low moan that escaped.

Ba'al picked up anther knife and held it up too. "Are you sure you won't answer my questions?"

No one answered again and the knife sliced into Daniel's other shoulder. This time the moan was louder but not by much. Ba'al, Jack and Sam could all see the blood from the wounds being sucked backwards, behind the rack. Sam gave an involuntary jerk as Daniel's face began to pale and he began to sag. Ba'al smirked at her and said, "You can make this stop, tell me what I want to know and this ends."

Daniel shook his head weakly from side to side and Sam bit her lip, not saying one single word.

Ba'al sighed and picked another knife. This one went into Daniel's gut, creating another stream of blood. This time Daniel was silent, he didn't make a sound. Numb from blood lose and shock he hadn't even felt the knife go in.

Ba'al smirked as he got weaker and weaker before picking up something else from the table. Jack recognised the bottle and as Ba'al turned his attention to them he braced himself knowing what was coming next. He needn't have bothered though because Ba'al didn't send the acid towards him, he sent a drop spinning towards Sam.

Sam didn't moan, she didn't cry out, she just grit her teeth and stared at Ba'al as the acid burrowed its way into her arm. Jack was impressed because he knew how much that acid hurt and he could smell her flesh burning even as Ba'al sent another drop towards them. Sam gave a low hiss as it went into her leg, not loud enough for Ba'al to hear but loud enough for Jack to hear and know that it was hurting her just as much as it had hurt him.

Daniel suddenly went completely limp and Ba'al placed the bottle back on the table and clicked his fingers. Two Jaffa came in and Ba'al motioned towards the now dead Daniel, "Take him to the sarcophagus and when he revives bring him back, I want my answers."

The Jaffa nodded and while one kept their staff weapon trained on Teal'c Ba'al returned the gravity on the rack to normal, causing Daniel to fall into the waiting arms of the Jaffa. Once Daniel had been pulled back Ba'al pushed the button again and Teal'c was sucked right back up again. The second Jaffa, who had been covering Teal'c, lent his weapon on the wall beside the door before he returned to help the other one drag Daniel out of the room and the three remaining members of SG1 knew towards the sarcophagus room where he would be brought back to life.

As he left Ba'al smiled and pulled one of the double bladed knives that Jack had seen the Jaffa use before. The Goa'uld advanced on Teal'c and dragged the knife down his face, leaving two parallel cuts on his cheek.

As blood began to run down Teal'c's cheek slowly Ba'al moved down his body and proceeded to make little cuts all over Teal'c's body, concentrating on places where it would hurt the most. He continued for hours until Teal'c was covered in half healed cuts and newly formed scars from some of the deeper ones. Every so often Ba'al would pause, as if waiting for someone to speak, but when no one said a word he would carry on.

He stopped completely when Daniel was dragged back in; looking a whole lot better than he had when he had left, and put the knife down.

"Good to see you Daniel, welcome back to the party," Jack said as he entered.

Daniel looked at him and answered, "Great to be back Jack."

The Jaffa holding him pushed him roughly as he spoke and he was soon back beside Teal'c, stuck up in the air.

Ba'al went to pick up the knife once more but then the staff weapon by the door caught his eye and he went towards it. He picked it up and levelled it at Jack, pushing the button to prime it and shooting him in the arm, not hitting him straight on but giving him a glancing blow that burnt his flesh and that would hurt and probably get infected if it wasn't treated soon.

Jack cursed heavily and Ba'al laughed and shot him again in the arm, slightly higher this time. He cursed again and Ba'al smiled but didn't fire again, instead he placed the staff weapon to the side and smirked evilly. "I could heal your injuries O'Neill, all you have to do is tell me what I want to know."

Jack shook his head as much as he could; gritting his teeth against the pain in his arm.

Ba'al laughed, "Just as I expected." He clicked his fingers again and a pair of Jaffa came in, carrying a pitcher of some sort of drink and a tray of food, which they placed on the table where Ba'al had left the acid and knives. Another came in behind them carrying a chair which they put down by the table before all three left the room once more. Ba'al took a seat and started on the food.

He ate it slowly, clearly enjoying it, teasing the four members of SG1 by saying, "You haven't eaten or drank in days, you've got to be hungry by now." He took a bite into some sort of meat and the juices squirted everywhere. "You can all eat like kings, all you have to do is answer my questions." Again no one said anything so he continued to eat and drink slowly, dragging it out for as long as possible. When he finished he left the tray and pitcher on the table and stood, picking up a zat as he did so.

He turned it on Sam and fired it once. Jack winced slightly beside her. Ba'al's smirk grew and he said, "I will shoot her again if you don't tell me what I want to know."

Sam laughed at him, "No you won't. I'm the only one who knows the information you want to know about the Tok'ra, you kill me and you'll never get it."

Ba'al shook his head and shot her again, killing her. "NO," both Daniel and Jack shouted as she slumped down.

Ba'al laughed and clicked his fingers. The same as what happened to Daniel happened to Sam. Two Jaffa came in and took her away; the only instruction that Ba'al gave them was to put her back in her cell when she revived.

Ba'al turned his attention back to table and replaced the zat, picking up a pain stick instead. He advanced on Teal'c and used it on the Jaffa, sticking it into his symbiote pouch once more. Teal'c screamed, but still no one said anything.

When Ba'al got bored he went back to the table and put the stick down, picking up the hand device and using it on Daniel. Unlike before when he had used it just to torture he now used it to try and break Daniel, to get him to tell him what he wanted. When Daniel remained silent however Ba'al stopped just before he killed the young man. He then picked up the final thing they could see on the table, a jar with an ugly looking worm in it.

Ba'al unscrewed the cap and, using a pair of tong like things; he pulled it out and advanced on Jack. He placed the worm onto Jack's arm and stepped back. For a moment the bug didn't move but then it began to make its way up Jack's arm until it came to rest between the two staff blast wounds where it proceeded to rear up and then began to dig its way into the flesh of Jack's arm.

For a few moments Jack was silent but then the pain got too strong and he yelled out.

The next thing he knew he was lying on his side on the hard floor, he tried to sit up but a hand stopped him. "Slowly Jack."

Jack slowed sat up and leant against the wall. "What happened?" he questioned, moving his arm as little as possible as he tried to get comfortable.

"You blacked out," Daniel answered, "He took the bug out and then sent us back here."

"Where's Carter?" Jack asked, realising that she was still missing.

"She hasn't been brought back yet," Daniel said in a worried voice, "But we haven't been back very long, maybe fifteen twenty minutes."

Jack nodded before asking weakly, "How are you and Teal'c doing?"

"I'm as fine as can be expected; unfortunately I recover quickly from a hand device now that they've been used on me so much. Teal'c is kel'no'reeming to aid his symbiote." As he spoke he moved to the side a little which gave Jack a clear view of the meditating Jaffa.

The door then opened and Sam was thrown in. She rolled to a stop and sat up slowly. Her face brightened slightly when she saw them all sitting there. "Thank god you're all still alive," she said with a sigh of relief.

Jack nodded at her and she noticed how he was holding his arm, stiff and still. "How are you all?" she questioned.

"Teal'c is healing, I'm fine, but Jack's arm is pretty screwed. After he," Daniel paused before saying, "After you left Ba'al put a burrowing grub into his arm and he didn't do anything with the staff burns."

Sam nodded and made her way to Jack. "I'm going to take a look sir," she said quietly, "We don't want you to lose that arm do we."

Jack wordlessly nodded once. Sam tried to roll the remains of his sleeve up but she couldn't do it so instead she said, "Sir this is going to hurt for a minute and I'm sorry ok."

"Just do it Carter," Jack said, he knew what she was about to do, "I trust you."

"What are you doing Sam?" Daniel asked, coming to rest beside her.

"I have to take his sleeve off to look as his arm properly but there are bits of it in the wounds on his arm," Sam answered, as she started on the seam that attached the sleeve to the jacket.

After a few moments of careful ripping so not to jog Jack's arm more than she had to she said, "On the count of three sir." Jack nodded and Sam started counting, "One, two," she never said three just pulled on two.

Jack hissed in pain as the material pulled at his wounds and then brushed over them but otherwise was silent. Once the sleeve was clear Sam took a closer look at his arm, "The staff blasts are cauterised on the surface but they could still get infected, I know it's going to be difficult but try and keep them as clean as possible until we get back to the SGC were Janet can take a look at them." She was saying it to keep their hopes up he knew, but it worked, even though he knew just how difficult it would be he stood by his words from yesterday, if anyone could get out of here it was this team.

Sam peeled off her own jacket and then her t-shirt too, leaving her in just a dark coloured tank. "What are you doing Carter?" Jack asked.

"Making you some bandages sir as this is the cleanest thing I could think off."

She ripped the shirt into strips and after using one to cover the hole left by the bug, which was still slowly oozing blood, she used the rest to cover the staff blasts. She thought about asking Teal'c if he wanted any but then realised that with Junior present he wouldn't need them for very long.

Once she was done she lay Jack on his side, ignoring his protests and saying, "We're not chained up sir so we might as well make the most of it." After that he went quietly and once he was sure that Sam had everything under control Daniel lay down in front of Teal'c, out of the way of both Sam and Jack so he didn't accidently hit Jack's arm in his sleep if he started to move like he normally did.

When she was sure he was as comfortable as he could be she slipped her jacket back on and said, "Good night sir, try and get some sleep."

"I'll try Carter," Jack said.

Sam noticed the slight chatter of his teeth and sat up again, "You ok sir?"

"As ok as you would expect for someone with three holes in their arm," Jack answered sarcastically.

The chatter of his teeth was even more obvious now. Sam lay back down behind him and wrapped one arm around his middle, pulling her body flush to his back.

"What are you doing?" Jack questioned, tapping the back of her hand with his good arm.

"Keeping you warm sir. Your body is lowering its internal temperature to deal with the two burns on your arm."

She felt him take a breath to speak again but used her free hand to cover his lips. "Just leave it sir, I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me so suck it up and try and get some sleep."

She felt his lips twitch under her finger as he smiled slightly before he nodded and mumbled, "Ma'am yes ma'am."

"Good," she said, taking her hand back. She moved closer, meaning her nose was pushed right against his back.

It took them a while to fall asleep but eventually they did, cuddled up together.

**That was the longest chapter so far and it was also one of the harder ones to write. The burrowing grub thing is an idea I got from the book Inheritance by Christopher Paolini while the others are ones that I've seen on Stargate before, except the food one which was because I realised that they hadn't eaten in a few days.**


	10. On the tenth day of Christmas

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews, I'm glad you're liking it.**

**Nearly done, only a few more chapters now. **

... my true love gave to me ten free Jaffa

At some point in the night Jack had pulled her even closer still so there wasn't even a millimetre of space separating them when they woke up the next morning.

Jack hadn't slept as well as the previous nights, which hadn't been well anyway, but he had slept which was more than he had thought he would do.

They all woke together and they couldn't quite figure out why, the last few days they had been woken by Ba'al or Hamzah and it always hurt but today there was nothing, they just all woke up together.

As they looked around they saw that they were actually mistaken, they hadn't woken of their own accord. There was a Jaffa standing in doorway who had either been calling their names gently and woken them or his presence had woken them, either way there were awake now.

They all sat up quickly, Sam helping Jack as much as he would let her, and looked at the door, waiting for the Jaffa to come in fully and drag them to their feet.

They were all shocked when he came over and said the words that they all knew the Free Jaffa password. Teal'c replied in Goa'uld and then looked at the humans, "They have a way for us to escape. Ba'al is preoccupied with a possible treaty meeting and because he wants to be the only one to get the answers from us we have a reprieve."

The three of them smiled and got to their feet. The Jaffa nodded and said in English, "There are ten of us here and we are all going with you, you may need the help as we will have to spend a night on the planet."

"Is there no way we can simply fly to the stargate, or even another planet?" Jack questioned.

The Jaffa shook his head and waited in the doorway for the all clear from the other Jaffa who were out there. "There are none on the planet Colonel O'Neill. As soon as Ba'al knew you were here he moved them all to one of the moons of this planet just in case you somehow managed to get out of your cell."

Jack smiled, "Ah, it's good to be known as the escape artists."

Sam shook her head while the Jaffa just ignored him completely. The coast was obviously clear as he walked out of the room and as SG1 followed him the other nine Jaffa who were formed up around them. It did make the four of them a little nervous but as they went past another group of Jaffa the realised that the set up made it look like they were being taken somewhere as prisoners, not breaking out and escaping.

They made it to the door without any problems and the Jaffa led them towards a rocky out crop not far from the building. There they stopped and the Jaffa handed out food and water which SG1 took happily. After drinking and eating a little Sam asked, "Do you have any clean cloth? And do we have time for me to take a look at the Colonel's wounds?"

The Jaffa who had been in the room when they woke shook his head, "We have to cloth but we want to get as much distance between us and here before your escape is discovered, we will hopefully have until nightfall to get as far as possible."

Sam gave Jack a worried look but he shook his head and said, "I'll be fine for a couple more hours Carter and you can have at it as soon as we stop and I won't even complain." Sam nodded once in agreement.

The Jaffa packed the rest of the food and water into a sack before handing each of them a zat. With ten staff weapons and fourteen zats they felt confident that they could over power any patrols they happened to come across, if they came across any at all.

They made their way across the plain quickly, but not so quick to draw attention to themselves. Once they had reached the shelter of the trees their speed increased and they made good time.

The three humans were weak and it showed, but they kept up as well as they could, but they all knew that the Jaffa would be going a lot faster if they weren't there.

After four hours in the wood Daniel tripped on a tree root and went down. Everyone came to a halt as Sam knelt beside him, "Are you ok Daniel?"

He nodded and tried to stand but then fell again. "Ok, maybe not ok," he said with a wince.

Sam rolled up his left trouser leg, the leg that had collapsed under his weight, and after giving it a few prods said, "You've twisted it, and by the way you fell quite badly."

Both Daniel and Jack cursed before Jack asked, "Can you walk on it?"

Sam stood and offered her hand to Daniel. He took it and she pulled him to his feet. He gingerly tested it and shook his head, "Not for very far sorry."

Sam wrapped an arm around him and took some of the weight, "See if we can get further like this."

Daniel nodded and the two of them started up again, not quite as fast as before but they were nearly there. It took a moment of Jack, Teal'c and the ten free Jaffa to realise that they had started walking but when they did they soon caught up.

They continued through the trees and eventually one of the free Jaffa took over from Sam before, finally, one of the Jaffa picked him up and placed him over his shoulder in a fire man's lift, handing his staff weapon to one of the other Jaffa.

They made good progress after that, covering over half the distance between the gate and what had been their prison.

When they stopped for the night the first thing Sam did, before seeing to her own needs, was bind Daniel's ankle to support it the next day with the remains of her t-shirt, which she had put back on the night before for warmth. When she tried to look at Jack however he pushed her away saying, "Eat something first Carter."

She shook her head and reached for his arm again. He pulled it out of her reach, ignoring the pain that the movement caused and said, "You're no use if you pass out Sam, eat something."

Sam nodded and sat back. The Jaffa with the sack handed out the food and water once more and once Sam had eaten and drank enough to appease Jack he handed her the linen sheet from the bag.

Sam nodded her thanks and set it on Jack's lap before she started unpicking the strips of her t-shirt that were currently on his arm.

Once the two burns were clear of any cloth Sam took one of the water skins and poured a little onto each of them before using a small piece of wetted linen to wipe them carefully, using as little pressure as possible, as well as the entry point for the grub which had stopped bleeding put looked a mess.

After she was happy that they were all as clean as she was going to get them she left them to air for a bit while they all ate and drank some more and thanked the Jaffa for getting them out.

When she felt that they had aired enough Sam ripped the linen into long strips and bandaged them back up, making sure that every inch of the wounds was covered from dirt. When she finished and sat back Jack nodded his thanks.

That night they all slept better than they had since they'd been captured with the Jaffa splitting into groups to take watches throughout the night.

The three humans slept huddled together for warmth while Teal'c sat at their feet kel'no'reeming.

**And their free but not quite clear. **


	11. On the eleventh day of Christmas

... my true love gave to me eleven free Jaffa

The next morning the Jaffa woke them just before sunrise and after they quickly ate and Sam checked Jack's bandages they started moving again.

Daniel, with the help of a fallen branch which he used as a crutch, made his way on his own two feet. Their pace today was faster than it had been yesterday; a semi decent night sleep and food had done wonders for them all.

They had been going for maybe two hours when they heard the horn. "Your escape has been detected," one of the Jaffa said, "Now the guards at the gate will be excepting you."

Jack looked grim as he asked, "How far are we?"

The Jaffa all looked at each other before one answered, "An hour or two Colonel."

Jack nodded and looked at his team, seeing how they were doing. Teal'c looked as strong as ever, all his cuts having now healed, the only evidence that they had been there at all was the slits and blood stains that were all over his BDU's. Daniel was resting heavily on his branch, keeping his weight off his still slightly sore ankle as much as he could, but when his eyes met Jack's he could see the determination there. He finally looked at Sam and could see nothing but steel in both her stance and her eyes. He knew then that no matter what happened in the next few hours they were either going to get through the gate or die trying, although Jack was hoping that his first option was the one that came true. He nodded once as they continued to move towards their escape.

An hour and a half later the Jaffa motioned for everyone to stop and to be silent. They all stopped and then proceeded in a crouch, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c taking the rear.

They knelt at the edge of the trees, hiding behind some of the larger ones and took stock of the situation.

They counted eleven Jaffa standing guard, watching the woods carefully. They could hear them muttering from where they were watching and Daniel said in a low voice, "They're waiting for us; they know this is the easiest way off the planet."

The leader of the free Jaffa, the one who had taken them out of the cell motioned for everyone to move back, further into the trees. Once they were all out of ear shot of the Jaffa at the gate they all stopped and squatted or sat and decided on their plan.

"Will they be expecting reinforcements?" Jack questioned, keeping his voice quiet just in case.

The Jaffa nodded. "They will yes," he answered equally as quietly.

Jack smiled, "Well that's our way in. You pretend to be the reinforcements and they won't be suspicious of you and will let their guard down around you. You then attack and we'll be waiting at the tree line to help."

The Jaffa leader nodded in agreement, "That is what we will do. But we cannot put the plan into action yet, the nearest place reinforcements could come from is many hours walk away, and even at a run it would still take much time. We must wait another hour before we risk it, or the ruse will not work."

Jack nodded his agreement and they all got comfortable for their wait. Sam took the chance to check over both Daniel and Jack, much to the annoyance of the latter.

"Where will we gate to?" Sam questioned, "We don't have a GDO to deactivate to iris."

"We will travel to an empty planet first," one of the Jaffa answered, "And then we will travel to the world of the free Jaffa. What you do from there is your choice."

Sam nodded while Jack smiled lightly. Daniel saw the smile and asked, "Why are you smiling Jack?"

"Because," Jack said, his smile growing, "We're nearly home and I'm looking forward to seeing you kiss the doc. I'm just trying to decide whether I want it to go well or if I want you to get stuck with one of her big needles."

Daniel blushed while Sam and Teal'c joined in with the quiet laughter as the Jaffa watched on.

When they all stopped laughing they all settled down to wait. Jack noticed that Sam was rubbing at her arm and asked, "What's up Carter."

"Nothing sir," she answered quickly, "I'm fine."

There was something in her voice though that told Jack she was lying. He shook his head, "You're a terrible liar Carter. What's wrong with your arm?"

Sam sighed and rolled up the arm of her jacket just enough for Jack to see the marks there. He took her arm gently and said, "When did that happen Sam? Ba'al said you were to be taken straight back to the cell when you revived."

Sam shook her head, "He changed his mind. When the sarcophagus opened he was there. He told me I was the only one left; that he had killed the rest of you because I knew all the answers that he needed."

Jack now understood why she had been so relieved to see them when she had been thrown back into the cell. "Then he used the acid again when I wouldn't talk. I think he hoped that the shock of losing you, Daniel and Teal'c as well as the pain would make me talk."

One of the Jaffa then spoke up, "I have never seen anyone stay quiet when so much acid is used."

Jack nodded, "Sounds about right for Carter."

Sam blushed slightly and then shrugged, "It was only acid. Over the years I've sort of got used to the pain from acid burns."

Jack shook his head but nobody said anything more, deciding that while they were being quiet and they were out of ear shot they didn't want to risk getting heard.

Once the hour had passed the ten Jaffa all stood and made sure they had everything they needed to pull of the ruse. As they moved into a position where it would look like they came to act as reinforcements, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all silently made their way to the tree line so they could watch and help if needed.

They watched as the ten Jaffa walked in and talked to the guards. Once the guards who were already there were happy with the story they were being told they returned to watching the trees. That was when all hell broke loose, the leader of the free Jaffa signalled to the other nine that had escaped with SG1 and they all primed and shot their weapons together, taking out all the guards except one who got knifed in the throat by the Jaffa standing closest to him.

Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel quickly made their way towards the gate while one of the Jaffa dialled it. It activated and they all made their way through, Jack looking over his shoulder just before he went through and smiled, they'd made it and they were going home.

On the other side they quickly dialled the gate again and then found themselves on the planet the free Jaffa were using as a base.

Bra'tac was the first to congratulate them but before anyone got any further Sam collapsed against Jack. He caught her and whispered, "You rest now Sam, and tomorrow we go home."

With the help of Teal'c they carried Sam to a tent and all settled in for the night. Jack knew that Sam was fine, that she was just exhausted and the pain from her wounds had finally gotten to her. Just before he joined Daniel in the land and sleep he stroked Sam's hand gently and whispered, "Well done Sam, we made it and we're safe."

**Nearly there, only two more chapters since I'm probably going to do an epilogue.**


	12. On the twelfth day of Christmas

... my true love gave to me twelve days off

When they woke the next morning Sam was much better and Jack knew that it had just been exhaustion that had caused her to collapse the night before.

They ate and drank with the group of Jaffa who had helped them off the planet and thanked them profusely for their help.

Once they had finished they quickly said their goodbyes and headed for the gate, taking it slowly since they were actually in no rush, they knew they were going home and they were all still a little weak, especially after the last two days of forced march.

Bra'tac walked with them and when they reached the gate he clasped them all by the arm and wished them well.

He watched as they dialled the gate and then he sent through the IDC that the free Jaffa had been given. When the all clear came through he said, "You are clear to go my friends, I wish you all the best."

They all smiled at him before they squared their shoulders and headed towards the gate. At the top of the steps they all stopped just for a moment to steel themselves before first Jack and then Sam followed closely by Daniel and Teal'c walked into the event horizon.

On the other side Jack looked up at the control room and smiled at the shocked looking Hammond and said, "Honey we're home."

Sam and Daniel both laughed while Teal'c smiled lightly. Hammond overcame his shock about seeing them and said over the loud speaker, "Welcome back SG1, it's good to see you alive and well."

Jack nodded, "Good to be alive and well."

Hammond smiled at them all and then said, "Report to the infirmary."

All four nodded and headed towards the door as Jack muttered, "What a welcome, now we get to be stuck with needles by the Napoleonic power monger."

Sam shook her head and they all walked out of the room and towards the infirmary, aware of the group of air men who were following them, just in case they weren't who they said they were.

As they walked to the infirmary everyone they walked past either smiled at them or said welcome back. When they eventually reached their destination they all saw that Janet had her back to the door and was working on Syler, who looked like he'd been on the wrong side of a wiring problem. When his face lit up as he looked over Janet's shoulder she asked, "Why are you suddenly so happy?"

When he didn't answer Janet turned around and her face split into a huge smile as she ran towards Sam and gave her a fierce hug, before breaking away and saying, "I'm so glad you're ok."

Sam smiled at her and then winced as Janet squeezed her bad arm. Janet saw the wince and took a step back, returning to professional mode. "Everyone on a bed and let's get you checked out."

Everyone did as she asked and after a group of nurses had all taken blood that was to be run through DNA as quickly as possible Janet asked, "So what do I need to patch up this time?"

Sam smiled at her, as did Jack and Daniel, it was a long standing joke between the team and the infirmary staff that after nearly every mission at least one of them ended up needing to be stuck back together.

"The Colonel is the worst," Sam answered, ignoring Jack's indignant huff, "He's got two staff burns and a hole from some sort of burrowing grub in his left arm. Daniel twisted his ankle when we were going through the forest and I've got acid burns on my left forearm."

Janet nodded and gestured for the nurses to look at Daniel's ankle and Sam's arm while she turned to Jack. She was one of the few medical staff who could deal with his complaining.

As she unwrapped his arm he said, "Carter bandaged it as best she could when it first happened, to try and keep the dust and dirt out and then when we got out she cleaned it as much as I would let her."

Janet nodded and pulled away the cloth. Jack couldn't help but wince as the fabric pulled at the partially healed burns and hole. Janet said a low sorry before she pulled the tray of instruments towards her. She quickly cleaned up the wounds while commenting, "Sam did a good job on these Colonel."

Jack nodded, "I know."

Sam smiled at him from where her arm was being washed and bound.

Daniel's ankle was fine, they just strapped up again.

Once everyone was done and Teal'c had had a once over Janet stepped back and looked at the folder that a nurse had handed her. "DNA results are back and you are all you, not clones or any other weird things that have come through the gate in the past." Everyone smiled happily and Janet nodded once before saying, "While I'm glad you're all ok you're stinking up my infirmary. Go and have a shower before you go and see the General."

"Is it really that bad?" Sam questioned, moving from her bed over to where Jack was still sat.

Jack sniffed the air and scrunched his nose, "It really is Carter."

Sam scowled, "You're no bed of roses yourself sir."

That got a laugh and then Sam moved over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a roll of bin bags. Before Janet could ask what she was doing Sam had ripped three off and Jack had held out his arm for her. Sam smiled at him and as she walked past Daniel handed him one of the bags, which he took and started to wrap around his ankle to keep the bandage dry.

Sam quickly wrapped Jack's arm and tapped the bag shut before Jack took the other bag and returned the favour. Once they were all done Janet smiled at them and shook her head, "I guess I don't need to tell you to try and keep your dressings as dry as possible then."

Sam, Jack and Daniel all shook their heads before all getting up and following Teal'c out of the room and towards the locker rooms. Janet shook her head and started to clean up the four beds that they had used.

After all having showers that made them all fell a lot more human and normal and putting on clean BDU's, after binning the ones they had taken off since they were full of holes and covered in blood and dirt and not really worth saving. They all met up outside the locker rooms and then headed up to the briefing room together.

They got there and saw that Hammond was on the phone in his office. They all took a seat and waited for him to be done. When he had hung up with whoever he had been on the phone with he headed into the briefing room and smiled at all of them. "It is good to see you all," he said, "When we found your kit stacked by the stargate and saw the number of Jaffa that were around we thought we'd lost you for good." He looked at all of them and said, "Doctor Fraiser called and said that you are all yourselves and all looking as good as she would expect, better even." He stopped again and looked around at them all and smiled again before continuing, "I have informed the necessary people of your return. Now I need to know what happened to you."

They all looked at each other before Jack began.

Three hours a lot of talking and more than a few winces at what was being said they finished their story and Hammond looked at them all one by one before saying, "You did well. I'll give you twelve days off to recover and then you will all be expected to complete a syc eval before you can return to work."

All four nodded, although both Jack and Sam didn't look all that happy, they both hated talking to a psychiatrist even though they knew it was needed. Hammond stood and everyone else followed quickly behind.

"Dismissed," the General said before heading into his office. Just before he shut the door he turned and said, "Welcome back SG1."

**I'm going to add an epilogue at some point but I'm meant to be doing revision so it may take a while, but then again it may not.**


	13. Epilogue pt 1

**So this epilogue is going to be in two parts. Here's the first part.**

As had become their tradition they spent the first night back on Earth in Jack's house. It had started when Jack and Sam had finally been discharged from the infirmary after their little adventure in Antarctica. Janet had wanted someone to keep an eye on them, just in case, even though they had been in the infirmary for two days, Jack with his legs and Sam with a fairly major case of hypothermia which Jack had been annoyed about as it turned out she had used most of her spare clothes to keep him warm rather than worrying about herself. Daniel and Teal'c had stayed with them since they hadn't really wanted to be apart just yet, not after what had happened to them.

They all got comfortable in Jack's sitting room. Sam and Jack took the couch while Daniel and Teal'c both took an arm chair each. They started a movie; nobody really cared what to watch they just wanted to be together. Daniel was the first to fall asleep and Sam followed not long after. Jack managed to stay awake just long enough to fell Sam rest against his side; he moved his bandaged arm so that it was around her shoulders and would hopefully not get knocked.

They woke up three times, once when Sam started shouting, the second when Jack flinched violently because of a dream which made his arm smack against the wall and his cries had woken everyone else. The third had been when Daniel had woken himself up and fallen off his chair, making a bang which woke them all. This was one of the reasons they stayed together, it meant that when they were having problems sleeping they had someone to talk to, or that when they woke up disorientated and thinking that they were still in whatever hell they had just left they were surrounded by familiar faces.

Each time they woke they calm down whoever had woken them and then go back to sleep in their current positions. They didn't move from the couches and chairs even though it was uncomfortable because they wanted to be together.

The next morning they all went to their respective homes, Teal'c dropping off Daniel on his way since he wasn't really meant to be driving for a few more days.

A few days later Sam had just begun taking the bandages off for the final time when there was a knock at the door. She made her way through her house, unwrapping her arm as she went. She opened the door and smiled when she saw who was standing there, "Hello sir. What are you doing here?"

She opened the door and let him. He smiled at her and said, "I see you're relishing the opportunity to take you bandages off."

They both looked at her arm and she smiled at its half unbandaged state. "Yes sir." She frowned and asked, "Um, why are you here sir?"

He smiled at her, "I never got the chance to thank you properly for everything you did while we were in that cell. Janet said that your attention to my arm meant I didn't lose it. So," he continued, "I came to ask you to dinner."

Sam smiled at him, "Ah why not. Give me two minutes to put on something more suitable for going out." They looked down at her current clothing which was an old Air Force t-shirt and yoga pants.

Jack nodded, "Take your time."

Sam started up the stairs saying, "Make yourself comfortable sir, you know where everything is."

Jack nodded and Sam disappeared into her room. Five minutes later she remerged wearing jeans and her leather jacket. She walked into the sitting room, grabbing her shoes as she walked past them.

Jack smiled at her once more before he moved from where he was admiring the photos she had on her mantle to her side. He offered Sam his arm and she linked hers though it. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, "Ready."

They both laughed and headed towards the door and then Jack's truck.


	14. Epilogue pt 2

**This is the last chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed, I'm glad you liked it.**

They had all been declared fit for duty by both Janet and the physiatrist and Hammond had put them back to work; they were due to go off world on Monday and they knew it was going to be an easy mission for their first one back since they were going to a world they knew was free of Goa'uld and any other nasty's.

They were currently all sat in the mess hall, eating their way through their assorted trays of food.

"So," Jack asked in a low voice, looking at Daniel, "Did you kiss the doc yet?"

Daniel blushed and looked at his plate.

"I'll take that as a no," Jack said.

Sam then nudged him and nodded towards the door. Jack smiled and said in a voice loud enough to carry across the busy room, "Hey doc care to join us."

Janet smiled over at them and nodded. After she got a tray of food she moved towards them and sat beside Daniel. Jack smirked and while Janet took a bite to eat he said, "We were just talking about you doc."

Janet swallowed before saying, "I dread to think."

"Oh, it's all good," Jack promised, "We were talking about when Daniel got all grouchy on New Year's day, and the reason behind it."

"Yeah," Sam said, "Something about we'd all make it out just so we could see Daniel kiss you."

Janet chocked on her food while Daniel inhaled his coffee and then coughed it all up again all over the table. The people on the tables around them all looked over at the commotion as Jack and Sam burst out laughing. Once Jack had waved them all away he looked back at the red faced Janet and Daniel. "So how was the party in the end?" Jack questioned with a smirk, "Find someone else to kiss at midnight?"

Janet glared at him, "You know Colonel; your next physical is going to involve my biggest needles." Sam laughed and Janet looked at her, "Same goes for you Sam."

Jack shrugged, "You know what; I can live with that. We're home, we're safe, we're sane and Daniel still has the opportunity to plant one on you."

Daniel put his head in his hands while Janet shook her head and Sam laughed. Teal'c just watched them all with an amused look in his eye.

Daniel then said to Janet, "Sorry I missed your party Janet," and stood.

Janet grabbed his hand as he walked past and said, "I'm just glad you're ok."

Daniel smiled at her and kissed her cheek. When he pulled back Janet followed him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The mess hall broke into cheers and catcalls as the two looked at each other.

"Happy New Year indeed," Jack said, smiling at Sam.

**Hope everyone has a fantastic year.**


End file.
